Eternal Nightmares aka 1428 ELM part 3
by Darket
Summary: IN the future, Freddy was unable to hurt humans. Now, people from the past were brought out and now Freddy has found a way to get his revenge. A must read for ANOES Fans.


- Ok, this may be my Final nightmare fan fiction but I hope it will be the best. It is part 3 to the trilogy, but you don't have to read them to know what happens. Just know that nick was in part 2 and if you are reading this, just read it! You can read part 1 and 2 later. Enjoy the end of the trilogy. I present to you...  
  
1428 ELM  
Part 3  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
Teresa looked around and Nick picked her up. They ran through the boiler room and a goat was in front of them. Freddy was behind it and he smiled. In the real world, a few soldiers ran towards 1428 Elm street and spread out to find Teresa and Nick. Freddy walked towards them and Nick punched him. He grabbed a Machete on the wall and cut off Freddy's arm with it. Teresa slipped in some blood and picked up Freddy's claws. Freddy grew them back and slashed at Nick. Nick faded away and Freddy missed. Teresa was awoken and she had Freddy's claws in her hand. The soldiers carried them off to a research facility miles away. Nick was pulled out of the car in a strafe jacket. Teresa had her arms folded and they carried them to an underground area of the facility. There were chambers around the place and the military wanted to preserve them so Freddy couldn't kill them. Nick stripped down and they put him in. A scientist monitored his brain waves and Nick was in a level of subconscious where he couldn't dream. He was frozen and Teresa walked towards a freezing chamber.  
  
"Kid, you're going to be glad that this is happening. Don't worry about Freddy anymore." The soldier said.  
  
Teresa stripped down and got into the freezing chamber. She kept her arms folded and they froze her. On her right hand were the claws of Freddy Krueger. They could see them and everybody went silent about the whole thing after it was done. Teresa and Nick were frozen and the entire room was clear. The power shut off and everything was quiet...  
  
300 years later...  
  
Mezrich took some pills and typed into the ship's computer. The ship opened up and picked up a cryogenic chamber. Ariel was at the docking bay and she saw 3 frozen bodies come up. They took off into space and checked the last cryogenic chamber off the list. Mezrich piloted up through the atmosphere and they docked at the main ship. Ariel wiped off the chambers and saw Teresa inside of one. Blaine walked into the docking bay and they carried out a few bodies.  
  
"Ok, the Springwood research group." Blaine said.  
  
"Are the bodies able to function properly?" Nomad asked.  
  
"We'll find out!" Ariel said as the bodies were carried off to thaw.  
  
Mezrich got out of the seat and ran down to the frozen bodies. He looked at them and was excited. The first body was Teresa, the second was Nick, and the third was Lori. Ariel put them onto a table and started up the unfreezing process. She scanned the bodies and saw their brain wave patterns. The bodies were almost done thawing and Ariel saw all the scars on Nick.  
  
"I guess he must have had some troubles when he was a child." Ariel said.  
  
Teresa was almost done thawing and the ice had been removed from her body. Ariel touched one of the claws on her right hand and was cut open. She ran over to the medicine cabinet and turned on a device. A streak of silver went into her finger and healed the wound. She looked back and the 3 bodies were chanting.  
  
"One two, Freddy's coming for you... Three four better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine Ten, never sleep again..." the bodies said.  
  
Ariel looked at them and Teresa sat up. She held up her claws and pointed them at Ariel.  
  
"Freddy's going to kill you!" Teresa said in a deep, dark voice.  
  
She hit the table and started to scream. Ariel woke up and saw Teresa screaming. She tried to restrain her and Nomad ran into the room. He held Teresa down and his arm was slashed open. Ariel grabbed a syringe and shoved it into her neck. Teresa stopped moving and she looked at Ariel.  
  
"Don't put me back to sleep!" Teresa cried.  
  
Ariel put her under and Teresa fell asleep. She looked at Ariel and Freddy swung at her. The claws went through Ariel and didn't hurt her. Freddy was confused and he went through the walls. Teresa was scared and Nomad plugged her into a machine. Her fear levels were going up and Ariel plugged her thoughts into a fantasy reality. Teresa saw where she was and was confused. Nomad was trying to keep his wound shut and sparks shot out. A few hours passed and Nick had awoken next to Lori. They shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Don't be afraid... You're safe where you are. Nobody can hurt you." Cipher said as he lit up a cigar.  
  
"Where am I? Where is everybody?" Nick asked.  
  
"They're either dead, or gone. You are not on Earth anymore. It is the year 2310. This is our ship. We are drifting thousands, maybe millions of miles away from the planet Earth. You see Earth is a dead zone. You were part of a cryogenic group and now you are here." Mezrich said.  
  
Lori looked around and Nick looked out a window. He saw Saturn and they passed through its ring.  
  
"So, where are the remaining humans now?" Nick asked.  
  
"They are on Earth II or Solaris base. We had to repopulate after our supplies went out. By the way, what are your names?" Cipher asked.  
  
"Nick..." Nick replied.  
  
"I'm Lori, hi!" Lori said.  
  
They all smiled and Mezrich gave them clothes. Nick and Lori got dressed and Teresa woke up. Her claws were gone and Celes smiled.  
  
"You're awake! Hello... My name is Celes. Yours?" Celes asked.  
  
"Teresa." Teresa replied.  
  
Teresa had felt a dark presence around her and Celes handed her some clothes. She got dressed and Celes called the others. Nick walked into the room and hugged Teresa.  
  
"Nick, I thought you were dead?" Teresa asked.  
  
"No, were alive! Were in space and it's the future!!!" Nick said.  
  
Lori was afraid and she thought about Will and her family she left on Earth. She saw Freddy behind Nomad and screamed. They calmed her down and Lori looked around.  
  
"Is it safe? Have any of you had nightmares lately?" Lori asked.  
  
"Nightmares? Barely, why?" Mezrich asked.  
  
"Are you all safe? Have you ever seen some monster in your dreams? Krueger, Freddy Krueger?" Lori asked.  
  
"No... You must be suffering trauma from the unfreezing process. You see the Springwood group was made to freeze people who had come into contact with Freddy Krueger. That dream specter, or if it was real... Was a Nightmare for so long? Since 300 years have passed, humans now have developed machines to develop their brains to where he can't possibly attack us. It was our only way to stop him." Cipher said.  
  
Celes showed them their quarters and Teresa sat in a bed. She looked at Celes and was confused.  
  
"So why are you so easy about this? Have you had Nightmares?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Oh my! You don't know yet. I'm an Artificial Human. So is Nomad. We can't have nightmares or dreams. When I go into shutdown, my body simulates a scan to see if I am not infected with a virus. We can easily help you to not have nightmares. There is a device on Earth II that can help you." Celes said.  
  
"Hey, do you have any type of cigarettes, or tobacco products? Beer maybe?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well... Cipher has a stash that he wont let anybody touch. He said if any person dared to even touch it he would kill them." Celes replied.  
  
"Ah- ha! You're not a person! You're a robot!!! Go get us that stuff!" Nick exclaimed.  
  
Celes walked off and came back later with a bunch of Alcohol. Nick looked into it and saw some white powder.  
  
"Cocaine? Oh well... There's a start for everything." Nick said.  
  
Celes took it away and Nick was pissed.  
  
"Cocaine is not good for your brain. Besides, this Is Heroin." Celes said.  
  
Nick saw all the booze and just took a sniff of a bottle. He passed and Lori didn't want to sleep. Teresa cuddled up with Nick and Lori did the same.  
  
"Ok, Freddy may still be alive, but he cannot outdo 3 minds in the dream world." Nick said.  
  
They turned off the lights and went to sleep. In the dream, Freddy was not present. They sat in the middle of the room inside of the dream world. A voice called out to them and Teresa looked off into the distance.  
  
"Don't... It's just Freddy's little trap." Nick said.  
  
Hours went on and they woke up and felt awful. Lori got dressed and walked off towards a big room. Nomad and Mezrich were sitting down while playing with controllers. They were in an illusionary world fighting.  
  
"Obviously you can't learn crap from this. Why don't we just fight in real life so I can kick your ass instead of this?" Nomad asked.  
  
"Shut up! STOP DISTRACTING ME!" Mezrich screamed.  
  
They were in a dojo fighting and Nomad was blocking every attack coming at him. He was trying to teach him while fighting. Mezrich moved to the left and avoided a punch. Lori was watching them sit there and Celes walked by. She hit a button and Lori could see the battle going on. Nomad kicked him twice in the chest and went for his head. He kicked Mezrich's head off and Lori screamed. Mezrich hit the ground and got up.  
  
"WEAK!" Mezrich yelled.  
  
They left the simulator and Lori was speechless. She was stuttering and nomad patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourself like that. It's only a game. Why don't you try it yourself?" Nomad asked.  
  
"That sounds fun! Hey Lori, we can try it!" Nick said.  
  
Lori agreed and they entered a simulation. It was a test program and Teresa watched. Ariel was smoking a cigarette while reading a manual.  
  
"What's that?" Teresa asked as she looked at the book.  
  
"It's a instruction manual on how to run a ship." Ariel said.  
  
Teresa was excited and Ariel showed her a set of books. She looked through them and grabbed a few.  
  
"Piloting, repair systems, and weapon systems? Why these?" Ariel asked.  
  
"My dad was with the air force and I got into this when I was a kid." Teresa said.  
  
Ariel nodded and Teresa started reading the books. The ship was noisy and night came. Nick and Lori went to sleep and Teresa stood up. She had a knife and started to cut her arms open. Morning came and Teresa had figured out how to operate the ship.  
  
"Your awake..." Teresa said.  
  
Nick sat up and Lori was awake now. Ariel was working in the laboratory on a new program for the simulator. She got up and reached for her coffee pot. The claws that she sat next to it was now gone. Nick was in the simulator with Mezrich and they were having a shooting battle. Ariel ran through the ship looking for the claws. She opened the bathroom door and Teresa was in the bathtub. Teresa looked at her and held up the claws. They were on her right arm and her arms were cut open.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ariel asked.  
  
Teresa smiled and held up the claws to her chest. She cut four straight lines across it and Ariel screamed. Nomad heard her and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"It's a feeling I haven't felt in years!" Teresa said.  
  
Ariel hit the bathroom wall and fell to the ground crying. Teresa stood up and Nomad looked at her. He hit her in the back of the neck and Teresa fell to the ground. Ariel was terrified and Nomad sent a distress call out to Celes. They both were put into the infirmary and Teresa's skin had been cut before she put the claws on. The skin grew around the claws and Nick was scared.  
  
"I don't know what happened. Could it be her childhood?" Nick asked.  
  
"What happened to her as a child?" Cipher replied.  
  
"When she was 5, her father went crazy. She watched him stab her mother to death. Her father wouldn't stop after she cried to for him to quit. Before her mother died, he threw her out the window and Teresa was about to die. I remember that well... They moved into 1428 Elm and I shot her father that night." Nick said in sadness.  
  
"Then what happened? She was five, but the vital signs show that she is 19." Ariel said.  
  
"Well, they put her into Westin Hills and me at the same time. We were there for 14 years and then we broke out. The whole town just went to shit and we went back to 1428. That's when Freddy attacked us... To be honest, that was the last thing that happened before all of this." Nick said.  
  
They were depressed and Lori noticed that the story was almost like hers. Teresa smiled and she started to shake. Nick was afraid of what would happen to her and he went into the infirmary.  
  
"You have to put me out. I need to go after Freddy and keep her safe." Nick said.  
  
Nomad opened the door and pulled out a bed. Nick lay down and looked up at the ceiling. They put some wires into his head and connected them to Teresa.  
  
"Be careful..." Lori said before Nick went to sleep.  
  
Nick was entering Lori's mind and there was a bloody house. He walked into it and saw a child on the ground crying. It was Teresa and she was holding a teddy bear. The bear had an eye missing and blood leaked out of it. Screaming was heard in the back and nick looked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No!!! Please don't!!!" the woman cried.  
  
She punched the man and he pulled back the knife.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" the man yelled.  
  
He stabbed the woman and held her towards the window. Teresa stood up and Nick ran towards the kitchen. The man slashed the woman and pushed her out the window. Nick walked right through the man and looked down. The woman was on the ground and he looked back towards the living room. Teresa and her father had disappeared. He looked down at the ground and the woman was gone. A stream of blood shot at him and he hit the ground. Blood splashed through the house and he was in a vortex of blood. Teresa was crying while she was being pulled away. Nick saw Teresa stand up and she started to age. Claws grew out of her right hand and Nick held his head. Four claws started to come out of the vortex to his side and Nick ran. Freddy laughed and he was in the living room. He saw a copy of himself shoot the man and Nick was posing his head.  
  
"Nick, help me! Save me!" Teresa cried.  
  
Her voice was echoing and Nick ran through the vortex to find her. Freddy appeared in front of him and laughed.  
  
"Hello Nicky... It's time!!!" Freddy exclaimed as he lifted his claws out of his trench coat.  
  
Nick saw Teresa next to him lying in a pool of blood. Freddy stretched his arm out at Nick and it missed. Nick ran at him and punched him. Freddy laughed and Nick kicked him into the vortex. He went after him and Freddy laughed. Freddy grabbed onto him and Nick struggled to break loose.  
  
"Ok, do you want to go at it again in my world?" Nick asked.  
  
He grabbed onto Freddy and Teresa woke up. Nick awoke and laughed.  
  
"He's on the ship!" Nick said.  
  
Nomad performed a scan and grabbed a gun. Teresa looked around and Cipher went to the armory. The team got ready and Celes stayed to watch the group. Ariel woke up and was freaking out. Teresa looked at the walls and walked into them.  
  
"Teresa!!!" Nick yelled.  
  
"How is that possible?" Celes asked.  
  
"We have no time, she's gone to find Freddy!" Lori said in fear.  
  
They left the room and Mezrich went to the cockpit. Cipher armed himself and Nomad did the same. Blaine was asleep and he was awoken.  
  
"Blaine, we have a code red emergency. There's unidentified being on the ship!" Cipher said.  
  
"Finally some action! I'll be right down... Tory, get your ass up. We have work to do." Blaine said.  
  
Tory got up and went to the armory with Blaine. They got ready and Cipher called Mezrich.  
  
"Mezrich, where is he?" Cipher asked.  
  
"He's approaching the mess hall. This guy must be lost. He's just going to different places." Mezrich said.  
  
They got ready and Nomad lead the group towards the mess hall. Teresa was still missing and Nick was running around trying to find her. Lori was with Celes and Ariel was tracking Teresa. Mezrich kept the signal on Freddy and Nomad kicked open the door to the Mess hall. They were quiet and Nomad was scanning the area. Cipher slowly walked through the mess hall and Blaine looked around the tables. A small scratching sound was heard and they looked to see where it was coming from. Nomad saw that it was coming from behind the bar table. He walked towards it and looked behind it. Nothing was there and he signaled to the others with his hand. Freddy blasted out of the bar and swung towards him. Nomad was hit and the rest were alarmed.  
  
"Toast that fucker!" Cipher yelled as he lifted his gun.  
  
Freddy turned to them and his claws were blasted off. Nomad blasted him in the chest and Mezrich blew his left arm off. Freddy screamed and he ripped Nomad's chest open. He escaped into the hallway and they fired again. Freddy's right eye was shot off through the back of his head. He escaped and Nomad was damaged badly.  
  
"That son of a bitch is tough!" Nomad said.  
  
Tory helped Nomad up and Cipher went after Freddy with Blaine. They went into the hallway and Freddy's green blood leaked out. Blaine hit his right leg and Freddy saw Teresa down the hallway.  
  
"Now you be a good girl and help your daddy out." Freddy said and he tried to cover up his wounds.  
  
Teresa had a gun and she blasted Freddy in the face. Blaine and Cipher blew holes in his chest and Freddy hit the floor. Teresa looked at them and they picked up Freddy's body and bagged him. Ariel showed up and saw the blood on the floor. Nomad walked into the room and Celes saw the body. Ariel looked at him and was disgusted.  
  
"An alien life form..." Ariel said.  
  
They took the body to the laboratory and Teresa ripped the glove off of her hand. Ariel put it in the machine and repaired it.  
  
"What are these silver things?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Oh, they're a type of alien life form that can repair tissue. They are commonly used in scar treatment." Ariel said.  
  
She saw Freddy and started to operate on the dead body. Teresa watched and Ariel discovered it's human resemblance in the organ structure. Ariel was doing experiments and Teresa walked towards the counter. She grabbed a metal pole and hit Ariel with it. The force knocked her out and Teresa dropped the pole. She put a cloth on top of Freddy and pushed him down the hallway while singing. Nomad could hear her and he listened.  
  
"One two, Freddy's coming for you... Three four better lock your door. Five six, grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine Ten, never sleep again..." Teresa said as she pushed the body.  
  
She opened the door to the supply room and put Freddy on the floor. Freddy's body sat there cold and stiff and Teresa activated the repair machine. Lines of ants walked towards Freddy and started to eat away the hull. Teresa watched Freddy become repaired and she started to activate the weapon system. An hour passed by and Teresa walked down the hallway smiling. Nick saw her and ran towards her.  
  
"Teresa, are you ok? We found Ariel on the ground and she's moving. Where the hell were you?" Nick asked.  
  
Lori ran towards them and saw a figure down the hallway. 4 blades lit up and slashed across the wall. They left a trail of molten metal when they touched the wall. It made a hissing sound as if water was turning into steam. The blades became dark and loud footsteps were heard coming from the figure.  
  
"No," Lori said as she backed up, "NO!!!"  
  
She started to scream and Freddy walked into the light. His body was upgraded and he looked at them.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Freddy asked.  
  
His face had metal plates on it and his eyes were glowing red. The claws were upgraded and he had metal parts on him. His leg was robotic now and Nick backed up. They ran and Teresa looked Freddy in the eyes as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hi..." Teresa said.  
  
Freddy smiled and his trench coat waved backwards. Steam shot from his chest and his claws heated up. Teresa gasped and he slashed straight through her.  
  
"NO!!!" Nick screamed as he watched Teresa hit the ground.  
  
Nomad got up and Tory kept him down. Cipher got up and looked at Blaine and Celes.  
  
"We've got trouble." Cipher said.  
  
Mezrich looked at the screen and saw Freddy's reading.  
  
"What is that?" Mezrich asked.  
  
Freddy walked over Teresa's corpse and was after Nick and Lori. He smiled and his metal teeth leaked out blood. Nick shuffled through the hallway and Lori tried to keep on her feet. Running away reminded her of the time she watched Freddy fight Jason. They ran through the hallway and Ariel walked out from behind them.  
  
"Stop! What the hell has gotten into you?" Ariel asked.  
  
"He's coming!!!" Nick yelled.  
  
Ariel froze in fear and felt the presence of a being behind her. She looked back and Freddy was no more than 2 feet away from her. Cipher ran into the hallway and fired at Freddy. The bullets bounced off of him and Freddy held Ariel up into the air. He shoved his claws into her head and heated them up. Fire burnt them away and a bright light hit Cipher.  
  
"Now I know how you new humans works..." Freddy said as he faded away.  
  
Ariel and Freddy disappeared and left a small fire on the floor. Cipher crawled over to the fire and put it out. He looked into the ashes and held his head.  
  
"Ariel... I was too late..." Cipher said.  
  
A funeral was held later that after noon and they put Teresa's body into a coffin. Ariel's body wasn't present and the all wrote a poem for her to say at the funeral. Nomad and Celes watched and put their heads down. Cipher dropped flowers into the coffin and the let the coffins out into space. Mezrich read his poem and they closed up the funeral.  
Lori looked at the coffins and night was coming. Nick was afraid to sleep because of how powerful Freddy had become. The ships lights went out and Cipher went to sleep. Nick hugged Lori and they tried to stay awake. Tory and Blaine turned out the lights. Nomad and Celes entered shutdown mode and Mezrich set the ship's course. The ship was asleep and Tory rolled over.  
  
"Hey Blaine, are you asleep?" Tory asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Just checking!" Tory replied.  
  
They talked in the dream world and Nomad was linking up systems with Celes. Mezrich spun in his chair and it broke. He fell out of the chair and hit the ground. It was a hard fall and he got up. A door appeared and he opened it up. It leads to a candy store and he smiled.  
  
"Just like old times!" Mezrich said.  
  
Nick tried to stay awake and he found an old coffee pot. Lori fixed some coffee and was still scared of the new Freddy Krueger Teresa made. Mezrich walked through the candy store and saw a chick with two gigantic candy bars in her hand.  
  
"Want a bite?" The woman asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I would." Mezrich said.  
  
He began to eat the chocolate bars and the woman walked off. Her clothes were on the ground and he smiled.  
  
"Wait for me!" Mezrich said.  
  
Nick couldn't learn how to get the pot out of the machine. He saw that Celes and Mezrich were in shutdown mode and then he decided to turn the pot off. Mezrich was shaking and he walked into the bedroom. The woman was under a blanket laughing and Mezrich got onto the bed. The woman pulled the blanket over her head and Mezrich reached to uncover her. When he did, a fist busted him in the face and he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Freddy rose out from under the bed and his muscles bulged out. Mezrich screamed and awoke the crew. Freddy walked towards him and darkness shrouded around his steps. Mezrich screamed and there were no doors to get out. Cipher and Blaine ran towards where Mezrich was. Nick and Lori heard Mezrich scream and they ran into the bridge. Mezrich's shirt was incinerated and his chest was cut open. Freddy lifted him up and slashed him again. Mezrich hit the ships controls and screwed up the course so they would reach Solaris base in 2 weeks. The controls were busted and Nick watched in horror. He could hear Freddy groaning as he slammed him into a wall. Mezrich screamed and the left side of his face snapped.  
He gasped and his face was hit again. Freddy was punching him with the metal fist on his left arm. Mezrich was brain-dead and he was hit again. His eyes went crossed and his entire face was bruised. Lori grabbed the doorknob and Cipher pulled him back.  
  
"NO! You'll die!" Cipher yelled as he pulled Lori away.  
  
Mezrich hit the ground and he was barely alive. Freddy grabbed his foot and lifted him into the air.  
  
"You ever hit the old beanbag?" Freddy asked.  
  
He slammed Mezrich into the ground and the hit cracked his skull. Mezrich hit the ground a few times and Freddy threw him across the room. Mezrich died and Lori couldn't stop screaming. Nick shook and Freddy blew on his nails. He fell to the ground and was traumatized. Nomad ran in with Celes and saw the brutalized Mezrich. Lori sat in a corner and cried while Tory put a sheet over Mezrich. His mangled body was a horrible sight for everybody to see.  
  
"I don't get it... I thought these new humans couldn't be killed by Freddy Krueger?" Nick asked.  
  
"We cant... I guess when he got Ariel he escaped into the dream world and knew how to get us. How the hell can we even stop something like that?" Cipher asked.  
  
"Freddy Krueger killed my mother. We could try and bring him into our world, but an upgraded Freddy Krueger like that would kill us even if we got a hold of him. There is only one way to get this done. We have to stay up. He can't get us if we're awake." Lori replied.  
  
Celes went to go get some coffee and Nick helped Lori up. Sleeping even for a few seconds could mean death now. They tried to watch new movies in order to keep awake. A few days passed on the ship. Mezrich's body sat on the ground mangled and his cold eyes stared off into the distance and the control panel was damaged. An oncoming ship had received a signal from their ship.  
  
"What's that?" Eddy asked as he looked at the radar.  
  
"It's a distress signal you retard. The ship must've activated it on its own. Get a firing team ready and we'll intercept." Brian said as he turned around.  
  
Eddy turned the ship and went towards Cipher's ship. Daren got his gun ready and Sharon was trying to sleep.  
  
"Sharon, stop munching carpets and get to the bay." Daren said.  
  
"Were not lesbian's!!!" Rem screamed as she got up.  
  
They got out from under the covers and got suited up. Daren lead them to the bay and they docked with Cipher's ship. When the doors opened, they ran onto the ship and saw everybody drugged out. They were wide-eyed and drooling. An empty Syringe was on the floor and Rem saw Heroin inside of it.  
  
"What the hell is up? Are they trying to stay awake with this shit?" Rem asked.  
  
"Fuck it! Eddy, give me a read out of the ship." Daren said.  
  
"Uh, there are no other life forms in the area. Just get those people back to the ship and well get them into care." Daren said.  
  
Nomad and Celes ran into them and Daren pointed a gun at them.  
  
"Fred Krueger is alive and he's after the humans." Nomad said.  
  
He got them onto the ship and the two ships moved along while being connected. Celes' finger popped open and she injected everybody with a chemical to get the chemicals balanced in their brains. Eddy looked at Celes and scratched his head.  
  
"Oh, your one of the new medical androids that just came out." Eddy said.  
  
"Correct." Celes said.  
  
Nick gained conscious and looked around. Daren welcomed them aboard and the rest of the crew left.  
  
"Where are we now?" Nick asked.  
  
"We're taking you to Earth II. You should be safe there and we can get you in a clinic." Daren replied.  
  
Nick tried to warn them but they put them into a small Rehab center onboard. Rem walked in and was their nurse. Nick warned her and she was thinking that he was still paranoid from the drugs.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be ok soon." Rem said.  
  
"My head... What? Whoa... Your hot!" Nick said after she injected him with some medicine.  
  
He slammed his face into her tits and she pushed him back.  
  
"Ride the cheese train to school and relax." Rem said.  
  
Nick was high and Rem injected everybody. She left and locked the door behind her. Mitch sat down in front of them and watched. Sharon walked towards the shower area and Rem was already there. She got naked and walked in with Rem. Rem smiled and they started to make out. Nick woke Lori up and tried not to let her sleep. Rem started to kiss her neck and move down to Sharon's chest. She drug her tongue between her tits while her hands moved around her waist. She moved to the right and started to suck on one of her tits while she groped her. Sharon started rubbing her fingers down Rem's back while she tilted her head. Rem looked up at her and Sharon looked down at her.  
  
"Get on all fours." Sharon said.  
  
Rem got on all fours and Sharon began to eat her pussy. She started to scream and the shower kept on going. They went on like this for a few minutes and Rem started to eat Sharon out. Sharon sat up and Rem wouldn't stop.  
  
"No Rem... You're supposed to be the bitch." Sharon said.  
  
She started to suck on Rem's tits and Rem was moaning for more. Rem moaned and Sharon fingered her while she did. They started to rub their wet pussies together to build up heat. Eddy was in the pilot's seat watching this while jerking it. Rem froze and sat on the shower floor. It was a big room and Sharon walked across it and put on a towel.  
  
"Thanks Sharon." Rem said while gasping for air.  
  
Sharon walked off and Rem's pupils were dilated. She was tired and then she got up to finish washing off.  
  
"That was good..." Rem said.  
  
After she got done washing off, the shower's heat started to rise. Rem saw the temperatures rise on the meter and she backed up. Blood started to pour from it and she was being burnt by it. All of the showers in the room started to spray out blood. Rem backed up and the shower hoses started to stretch out. One wrapped around her arm and a few held her other arm. The then wrapped around her legs and kept them spread apart. The showers began to move across her tits and then Freddy appeared next to her. A hose wrapped around her mouth and they were in a pool of blood. He stuck a claw into her pussy and made it bleed. He put two in it and pulled out. Rem tried to scream but it was muffled and Freddy ran his claws up her. He smiled and she started to cry. The shower hoses wrapped around her neck and her arms, legs, and neck was pinned. The hoses retracted and ripped her apart. Freddy laughed and Daren walked towards the shower area. He climbed down the ladder to it and saw all of Rem's body parts across the pool. The water had flooded to the top of the shower area and blood was flowing through it.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Daren yelled as he looked at the body parts.  
  
He climbed up the ladder and Mitch left his post after hearing Daren scream. He ran towards the shower area and Daren was puking on the floor from the sight. Eddy looked at the bathroom cameras and saw all of the body parts. He spit out all the coffee he had in his mouth and ran towards the bathroom area. They walked towards Nick and let him out.  
  
"Don't go to sleep." Nick said as he tried to stay awake.  
  
Sharon was horrified by the murder and they decided to stay up. A few days passed and Daren was confused about why Freddy Krueger was still alive and able to kill the new humans. Nick told them the story and Daren was scared.  
  
"So this upgraded nightmare monster can attack humans?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Yes... I just don't know why Teresa would do that." Lori said.  
  
Nick was confused and they were just trying to live out their lives and find a way to kill Krueger. Sharon listened to them talk and was crying about what happened to Rem.  
  
"Poor Rem... Mezrich, Ariel, and Teresa... They didn't deserve what was coming towards them." Lori said in tears.  
  
"Oh- boo- hoo! Ha-ha-ha!!!" Freddy said as he looked at Lori.  
  
"Freddy! You killed my mother!!! You- you should just die already!" Lori cried.  
  
Sharon saw him too and Lori was scared.  
  
"You fell asleep too?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Tell me Lori," Freddy said as he warped up to her face, "did you miss me?"  
  
She screamed and Sharon pushed him away. Freddy was barely pushed away and he looked them into the eyes. His claws began to glow and with a flash of light, they were shot into different areas. Lori was in 1428 ELM and her mind was hidden in the furnace. Sharon heard a screeching sound and she was inside of the boiler room. Freddy's shadow loomed over her and she screamed in fear.  
  
"LORI!!! WAKE UP!" Nick screamed as he shook her.  
  
"Sharon, no!!!" Eddy yelled.  
  
Sharon shook and her body shriveled up. Smoke came out of her and everybody backed up as fire rose from her. Cipher held his mouth and a fly tapped Sharon's charcoaled body. She shattered into ashes and the AC blew her away. Lori was enslaved in Freddy's mind prison. She looked at them and her eyes were pitch white. 'Sleep' was carved into her arm and Daren shook.  
  
"No, we just can't sleep!!!" Daren yelled.  
  
"No shit! We can't return to Solaris base with Freddy amongst us!!!" Cipher yelled.  
  
"It should be easy, just don't go back to Solaris and we can all die here or figure out something. I hate to be Mr. Negative, but just to let you know... We're FUCKED!!! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Mitch screamed.  
  
"Ok, this guy can't be too much of a push over. We can just turn around and head around until we have this problem solved. We just need Eddy to turn this thing around..." Daren said.  
  
Eddy looked off into the distance as if he was troubled. Cipher looked at him and Daren had a scared look in his eyes.  
  
"That will be a problem..." Eddy said.  
  
"What? No, you didn't..." Cipher said.  
  
"I set the course to head to Solaris in a day... Rem set the codes before she fell asleep so I could look at her shower..."  
  
"WHAT?" Daren yelled.  
  
"I didn't know!!!" Eddy yelled.  
  
Cipher's hand shook and he tackled Eddy. He started choking him and Daren watched.  
  
"You've killed us all!!!" Cipher yelled as he slammed Eddy's hand into the floor.  
  
Eddy punched him and everybody tried to break it up. Cipher hit Eddy in the face and Eddy kicked him. Nick held Eddy back and Eddy tried to grab a hold of Cipher. Nomad kept Cipher back and Nick slammed Eddy into the floor. They got them to stop fighting and Nick tied up Eddy and Cipher.  
  
"Well, we can't just scream about this forever. Freddy will eventually kill us all." Mitch said.  
  
"We could have been safe... Nick, you stupid son of a bitch... You let him out!!!" Daren yelled as he shook Nick.  
  
Nick looked down and was being shook. He felt like dying and then Celes tried to keep them from killing each other.  
  
"No, I didn't let him out. Both ways, we would have been pulled into the world. Freddy had been planning this. I never knew that people had the technology to upgrade him." Nick said.  
  
"He's already killed 5 people! 5 people Nick, is that big to you? Do you know the value of life?" Daren asked.  
  
"Yes... Don't look at me like I've never handled death before. I should be dead now! I cheated death, I escaped Freddy on multiple accounts and every day I wonder why I am still here. Tell me Daren? How long are we going to let him kill these innocent people? Are we going to do something, or are you going to just kill me right now?" Nick replied.  
  
Daren dropped him and sat down. Lori was under Freddy's mind control and he did whatever he wanted with her.  
  
"Come on Lori, it's time for your medicine!!!" Freddy yelled as his claws heated up.  
  
Lori was held down and Freddy ripped off the back of her shirt. He slashed through her back and she screamed in pain. Mitch saw the slash marks appear and he held his head.  
  
"He got Rem, I'm not going to let him beat all of us." Mitch said.  
  
"Nick, you stay here. Our minds have developed far beyond yours and you have a better chance of surviving if you stayed awake." Daren said.  
  
Eddy stayed awake and Blaine got into a bed. Tory got into another bed and Cipher did the same. Mitch took some sleeping pills and got into a bed. Daren got into one and Celes put them to sleep. Nick was counting on them and Mitch was the first one in. They were in different area and everybody was in. Cipher looked up and stared at the endless area of steps.  
  
"Shit!" Cipher said.  
  
They went in different directions and Tory was inside of a dark mansion with blood all over the walls. Doors were all over the place and he looked at them.  
  
"Great... An infinite amount of doors." Tory said.  
  
"Weak..." Mitch said as he looked around.  
He was in the same area as Cipher and Daren was on a mountain. They all started to move around to find Freddy. Tory opened up a door and came out off another. The doors were as far as the eye could see and Mitch tried to move. He was appearing at different ends of the staircase. Cipher was lost and he stayed on the lookout for Freddy. Daren moved up the mountain and every time he got closer to the top, it continued to grow. Caves were all over the place and he was getting tired in his dream. Blaine appeared on an island in the middle of the ocean with a guy trying to start a fire.  
  
"FREDDY!!!!" Blaine screamed.  
  
Daren saw an escalator leading up the mountain. He got on it and took it up. Tory saw a little girl playing with a basketball and she walked off towards a door. Tory went after her and they arrived in the middle of the mansion. She ran through a wall and Tory was losing it. Daren went up the escalator and it shook. He saw all of parts of it fall off and he was trying to make it to the top before he fell. After making it past the clouds, he was in a nightmare world. Below him was a lowering pit of spikes and the escalator broke. He was holding on be the edge and was about to get up. Freddy was on top of the escalator and Daren flipped over Freddy. He landed and threw a kick at Freddy. Freddy grabbed his foot and crushed it. Daren screamed and Freddy pulled his face towards him. Freddy started to slash Daren's face with his heated claws and Daren started to shake in the real world. He began to release steam from his body and his face was burnt to a crisp. Freddy threw him into the pit and Daren was clawed to death. After finishing Daren off, Freddy ripped open a wormhole with his claws and walked in.  
  
"Damn it!!! Freddy got to Daren!" Nick yelled.  
  
"Judging by the wounds, they have a 14% chance of winning this battle." Nomad said.  
  
Tory ran towards the area where the girl was and a table flew at him. He kicked it in two and debris started to fly at him. Freddy walked out of a picture and lifted his claws.  
  
"Freddy!" Tory yelled after smacking away a chair.  
  
"There's not much time left. So, are you- next?" Freddy asked as he waved a claw upwards.  
  
Tory's left leg snapped and Freddy laughed. He waved his claw again and Tory's ribcage cracked open. Debris flew at him uncontrollably and Tory was beat up. The entire house began to cave in on him and Freddy laughed. In the real world, his bed started to fold up on him. His body was crushed and blood sprayed out. His soul wandered around in the dream world and Cipher ran into Mitch.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Mitch asked.  
  
"I don't know. This entire place is fucked up." Cipher replied.  
They looked around and saw a door leading to the boiler room. Blaine was swimming off the island and a wave hit him. He was in the boiler room and then Mitch walked in with Cipher. A loud scratching sound was heard and then it was followed by a hissing sound from heat melting steel. Freddy walked towards them with his claws heated up. Steam shot from him and Blaine was ready to fight. Cipher and Mitch got ready to go. Freddy's left hand extended towards them and grabbed Cipher's left leg. He pulled him towards him and Cipher punched Freddy in the nose. The force sent him back and Freddy slammed into the boiler room wall. When he hit, the entire wall was dented and Cipher broke loose. Freddy laughed and his shadow blasted out at Cipher. A shadow form of himself rose from the ground and impaled Cipher. Blood shot everywhere and Freddy drug his claws down Cipher's body and ripped his lower torso in two.  
  
"Cipher!" Blaine yelled as he ran towards Freddy.  
  
Mitch followed and made a giant leap through the air. He grabbed a Kaiser blade that was hanging on to some chains while he was jumping. Freddy held up his claws and Mitch slashed them. The blade was burnt and he slashed his chest. Freddy went to cut him and Mitch ducked. The set of claws was a death tool in this battle. They were more dangerous than Freddy himself. Blaine kicked Freddy in the face and ran across the side of the boiler room. He kicked Freddy into a pipe and Blaine shoved the blade into Freddy's skull. Freddy froze and they backed up. He pulled his head out of the pipe and yanked out the Kaiser blade. Mitch was ready to battle again and Freddy got a lock onto them. His scanners made a quick run and learned how they worked. Blaine made the first strike and Freddy threw him into the boiler room pipes. Mitch punched him in the face and Freddy got a hold of his head.  
  
"Mitch!!!" Blaine screamed as he got out of the pipes.  
  
Freddy crushed Mitch's skull and the insides of his head blasted all over the place. Blaine went to hit him and Freddy grabbed a hold of his leg. Freddy held him over a pit of water he created and started to heat it up with his claws. He dipped Blaine in and boiled him to death. Blaine was steam roasted and Freddy bit off a piece of him.  
  
"Good..." Freddy said before he floated into the air.  
  
He waved his claws and all the souls of his dead victims were drawn towards him. His pulse began to rise and lightning struck the place. Nick looked at them and held his head. He put blankets over them all and looked at Nomad. The ship was 3 hours away from Solaris and the new Freddy had overcome the entire crew.  
  
"We've lost... There is no way we can stop him now." Eddy said.  
  
"Lori... I should have never have let you fall asleep." Nick said.  
  
"Solaris base is 3 hours away and we have no choice but to find a way to cut off communication with the outside world." Nomad said.  
Nick saw the pain Lori was going through and he got up.  
  
"I'm' going in..." Nick said as he got up.  
  
"No, your mind is too weak to even scratch Krueger. You'll die before the battle even begins to heat up." Eddy said.  
  
Nick smiled and started to get a good idea. He sat in a chair and Eddy was confused.  
  
"You're right... No mind can possibly hurt him. Celes told me that they could advance human minds with a machine so Freddy couldn't hurt us." Nick said.  
  
"I know, and we did. You can't increase your mind up to any higher levels without dying. Besides, he could still get you and your mind will barely survive 20 minutes at such an advanced level." Eddy said.  
  
"20 minutes is all I need. You give me 20 minutes and I'll have him out so damaged you can defeat him yourself." Nick said.  
  
Nomad agreed and Celes gave him a quick upgrade. Nick got into a chair and they began to upgrade his brain. His head began to hurt and Nick was in a world of pain. He sat in the chair for an hour and Eddy saw that the process hadn't killed Nick. After the time passed, Nick got up and he looked at everyone. He saw a fly buzzing around him and it landed on a table. Celes looked at it and Nick held up his hand. The table bent and crushed the fly. Nick held up his hand and stuff began to float. His brain waves were able to lift things without touching them. Celes looked at him and Nick went to sleep.  
  
"Nick, you're the last person that can save us now..." Eddy said.  
  
Nick was in the boiler room and Freddy walked towards him.  
  
"Nicky... I hope you had a good plan before trying to face me." Freddy said.  
  
"Freddy, we're finishing this fight here." Nick said.  
  
Freddy dashed at him with his claws and Nick smacked them away. He kicked Freddy into the side of a boiler and began to hammer away at him with punches. Freddy spit up blood and Nick slammed him with both hands. He jumped back and brought his hands together. The pipes on the boiler bent and metal pipes from all over the room wrapped around Freddy. Nick shot metal shrapnel into him and Freddy busted out of the pipes. When he looked to see where Nick was, he was kicked in the face. Freddy flew across the boiler room and Nick flew after him. He hit him in the air and Freddy got a clean slash at Nick's left arm. Freddy kicked him in the face and flew down towards Nick. He had his claws back and the vanes on nick's head began to bulge out and pop. The area around Freddy hit him and Freddy was wounded badly. Nick flew up and kicked Freddy back. The boiler was gaining too much pressure and Freddy saw it. Nick did cart wheels after Freddy and charged up his fists. They began to glow and Nick punched Freddy a few times. The wound areas began to glow and Nick grabbed onto Freddy.  
  
"NO!!!" Freddy screamed as Nick crushed him.  
  
The boiler exploded and they were in the real world. Nomad saw Freddy and got ready to battle. Nick stood up and the debris around the room began to hit Freddy.  
  
"You can do that here?" Freddy asked.  
  
Nick began to pummel him and Freddy was against the ground. A big steel beam began to shake and all of its bolts fell off. The beam began to float towards Freddy and Nick lifted it up. Rage filled his eyes and Freddy screamed. He slammed the steel beam into his head and Freddy fell to the ground. Nick did the same and a tear dropped from his eye. Lori woke up from the dream prison and was shocked. She saw the dead Freddy Krueger on the floor and Nick saw all of his old Friends who were killed previously.  
  
"I hope I did the right thing..." Nick said before his brain died.  
  
He was on the floor dead and they put a sheet over him. Lori was awake and Celes helped her up.  
  
"Is it over?" Lori asked.  
  
"Yes, Nick killed him." Celes said.  
  
A fist shot through Celes and lifted her into the air. Lori screamed and backed up. Freddy slammed Celes into a wall and stabbed her in the head. She fell to the ground and a chip in Freddy's head was keeping him alive. Lori ran off screaming and Eddy was next. Freddy lifted him into the air and crushed his body. Eddy fell to the ground twisted up and blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes were dilated and Nomad threw Freddy into a wall. Freddy got up and Nomad kicked him down the hallway. He tapped into the ships computer and hacked into the second ships computer. Freddy got up and Nomad kicked him back. He grabbed a burst gun and opened fire onto him. Freddy's claw was blown off and he fired a heat wave at Nomad. The wave burnt away Nomad's right arm and Nomad held Freddy's right arm into the air. Lori watched the battle and Freddy tried to his him with his left arm. Nomad was smacked in the face and he kneed Freddy in the chest. Lori ran into the pilot's seat and saw Solaris from miles away.  
  
"You should've stayed in hell!" Nomad said as he threw Freddy down the hallway.  
  
"Fuck- YOU!" Freddy groaned.  
  
Nomad kicked him into the second ship and the two ships separated. The second ship's engine began to start and Nomad kicked Freddy towards the thrusters. They were near the thruster chamber and Freddy blew a hole in Nomad's chest. He coughed up liquid and went towards Freddy. Freddy was knocked into the boosters and took a hit from the thrust engine. His body was burnt and Nomad activated the self-destruct on the ship. He entered the first ship's controls and activated the landing sequence. Lori saw all of the controls moving and she was confused.  
  
"Who's doing this?" Lori thought as the ship began to land.  
  
Freddy was badly damaged and his trench coat burnt away. The thruster stopped and nomad jumped behind Freddy. He pushed him towards the thrusters and the flames shot at them. Freddy began to melt and Nomad burnt away. The thruster was at full power and Freddy was vaporized. The ship hovered away and blew up. Lori saw it and the ship landed. The soldiers ran into the ship and helped Lori out. She was cut all over and they kept her in a bed.  
  
"What's your name?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Lori..." Lori said.  
  
The room began to shake and it stopped and Lori was scared. She looked around and saw Freddy's face in a doctor's eyes. It frightened her and she began to scream.  
  
"Get some help! She's gone into shock!!!" the nurse yelled.  
  
Lori screamed and she calmed down. The doctors began to float into the air and they were being slashed away. Lori screamed and Freddy rose from the bed. He lifted his claws and slashed her face. The doctors closed the doors on them and ignored what they saw. They looked away the hospital and everything went Silent. There was a loud thunder and Freddy's laugh was heard amongst it. It darkened them and they looked into the room only to find nothing inside of it...  
  
The End? 


End file.
